noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 401
|image = 401.JPG |Release Date = 11 April 2016 |Chapter = 401 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 400 |Next Chapter = Chapter 402}}The Union Elders hold a meeting to discuss about the destabilization of Lukedonia's barrier along with the detection of a powerful energy. The Third Elder reports about these two points while Dr. Crombel suggests that there may be a problem in Lukedonia's internal affairs. The Third Elder expresses the same thought. Otherwise, the situation detected would suggest that someone from the Union broke the agreement to not provoke Lukedonia on their own or another group besides the Union has shaken things up. The Third Elder suggests that the latter may be connected to the Second Elder who is a werewolf. The Third Elder reminds Maduke that he is the Second Elder so he should have discussed the situation with them. Maduke uses Second Elder's words on him and says that him being the Second Elder means that he is not representing his family and hence there should be no questions about not telling the Union about the movement of his family. The First Elder tries to pacify Maduke and asks the Third Elder to pay attention to the situation in Lukedonia. Maduke is enraged at the Union Elders but he couldn't cut his ties with the Union as long as Lukedonia exists. He wonders about the situation in Lukedonia and is still confident that the remaining power in Lukedonia would be no match for the combined powers of traitors and werewolves. But still he feels something is amiss... Muzaka and Crombel discuss about the invasion. Muzaka says that Maduke's little scheme, whatever it was, must have failed. Crombel wonders why Muzaka didn't help his only friend (Rai). Muzaka tells him that Rai wouldn't have liked it as it was not his place to interfere. Besides, even after being betrayed by his race, Muzaka did not feel like killing them though he knows that his friend (Rai) doesn't have the same luxury. Dr. Aris arrives, and greets Muzaka and Crombel. Frankenstein gazes over fragments of Blood Stone and hoped that he could use them as means to preserve his master's diminishing life force but he hesitates as he knows that his master wouldn't like anything related to the cursed stone. The remaining fragments disintegrates into red dust. Afterwards, both master and servant return to their destroyed mansion...the mansion can no longer be a home to them. In the throne room of Lukedonia, Claudia is on her knees and she asks for punishment. She remembers how her clan members are confused by the betrayal of the late Lagus and desperately inquired her for answers. But in the end, Gejutel once again became Claudia's attorney and defended her. Raskreia forgives her for her role and appoints her as the new clan leader of Tradio Clan which brings Claudia to tears. Raskreia blames herself for the invasion as she is not as strong as father and hence the enemies dared to think Lukedonia as an easy target. Rai and Frankenstein arrives. Raizel tells her to ignore what the dead traitors said to her and assures her that no matter how strong one is...he/she can't protect all. Raizel gives Raskreia a piece of his mind, stating that there is more than one way to utilize her power and to use it to protect someone is a different method of using that power. Raskreia asks if he regrets killing the traitors as they were once most loyal to him and served him when he was alone for an extraordinarily long time. Rai reminisces the good times he had with his now departed past followers. Knowing his fate and the duties as The Noblesse he answers her question by saying: "Regret... For someone like me, even that feeling is a luxury." Category:Chapters